The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many forms of electronic communications use iterative functions when handling data. For example, when receiving communications in a wireless network a system may use iterative functions for error correction to help ensure the integrity of communicated data. However, in some systems, these functions can become a source of bottlenecks.
Bottlenecks can arise based on certain factors that lead to an increase in inefficiencies. For example, different communication channels may have different signal-to-noise ratios. Less complex systems that use a controller encounter exaggerated latencies when processing data from channels with different characteristics. On the other hand, while using a separate controller for each channel can mitigate this issue, more power is consumed and additional chip space is required for the extra controllers. Accordingly, both single and multiple controller approaches to iterative decoders suffer from disadvantages.